The Return Of Redd
by Madison Snowpaws
Summary: Redd has returned to the World Of Wonderland! And She is not taking any chances. This story is based on The Novel The Looking Glass Wars By Frank Breddor. Please Take a read and learn some of the truths that have been revealed.
1. The Heart Dance

Madi: Disclaimer time...disclaimer time!

Sakura: O.o

Madi: and I love even the topic! The Looking Glass Wars. (nod nod)

Sakura: Isn't that like a war story?

Madi: Kind of...It's the truth about Wonderland!

Sakura: Wow...Never been there...

Madi: Mainly cause you have to find the Corridor of Crystals...  
Sakura: What?

Madi: Never mind...just read the slip of paper.

Sakura: The characters of this story DO NOT belong to Miss Adams but to Mr. Frank Beddor. If it did...well it wouldn't be such a successful story.

Madi: glaring I'll get you afterwards...TO THE FIC!

* * *

Time had passed after the terror brought by Redd and her vicious military men, after Alyss performed her amazing talents to reclaim her Queendom. For that matter, it had been 5 years since this massacre, and the Queen now ruled with her amazing grace and tranquility. 

However, every day she felt ever so lonesome as though during the battle of Redd had torn something more from her. She knew that if she went back to the world were she grew up, no one would notice. The queen managed to imagine a clone of herself, allowing her to go to the other land as a replacement.

Alyss soon wandered through her long heart shaped corridors as she used her white staff as a cane looking as though she were a hermit. The white heart gem on the top glittered brilliantly dancing amongst the walls. She turned her head side to side looking for anyone to talk too. Bibwit Harte, Dodge Anders, Hatter Madigan, the General Doppelgänger, The Walrus Butler, Homburg Molly...anyone who would listen, though she felt more comfortable within their presence for they were the Original Alyssians.

The Alyssians originated during the war of Redd, for after her disappearance through the Pool of Tears the remaining followers named their group after her. She smiled brightly as she thought of how much they have been through.

Her paled slender fingers soon began to fiddle with the tooth located upon her necklace. It was the gift that Dodge gave her when she was at the age of seven, a jobberwocky tooth. As the memories of her past soon fluttered within her mind, she could soon hear rapid footsteps heading her way.

Without thought, she prepared herself for the worse, for after dealing with demonized card soldiers and Glass Eyes the paranoia that you gained manages to stay with you for the your entire life.

_Come on out and play with your favorite Alyss, You treacherous Redd Worshippers._

Her eye caught sight of a very familiar face; actually, she caught more sight of a top hat then anything else. The urge to fight within battle faded within her to reveal her dear friend Hatter. The man who saved her more than once from the clutches of death, this man had the burden of seeing many deaths placed in front of him. He had served her family for many years even passed her lifetime for her mother. He was indeed a devil at arms.

He simple bowed before her as though he was intruding when really, it was her who was interrupting his peace. At that moment, he continued with his business not saying a word. The top hat he wore upon his head was tightly clutched within his thumb and his index finger as he walked passed her, it seemed that he was still not over the evil forces that passed through the Wonderland many years ago.

With a sigh she moved towards the garden located towards the west. The flowers instantly broke out into song welcoming the queen as she entered. The song was pleasant and cheerful as always, never morbid and gloomy. Nothing of such.

Though Alyss still wondered, as the day she returned to Wonderland._ How could flowers sing if they do not have a larynx? _It still boggled her mind to this day, to her this was scientifically incorrect, but to everyone else it was normal.

She continued to wander through the vegetation that seemed to glitter merrily as the fluorescent colors would dance with ever so much grace. Her eyes soon had fallen on the sight in front of her, which caused many tears to form; it was the graves of the soldiers who fought for the safety of the Heart family.

She smiled as she caught sight of three familiar mausoleums; it was her family and servants who she trusted dearly. The Knight of Justice the father of Dodge, King Nolan a brave worrier and her father, and finally her mother; the queen before her, Queen Genevieve.

The stone tombstone seemed to be wearing down now but she felt indeed at home beside them. She missed them still all so very much and she knew if she wished to see them, again she would have to die to be with them everyday.

Alyss soon plopped onto the ground leaning against her father's tomb. She knew that she had changed due to their death. However, of course, she was not the only one it destroyed; one of the people it hurt the most was her dear friend Dodge.

Today, Dodge was closed off and cold. When he was eleven he was completely different, he was still a child then. At that, time the young guard knew the meaning of happiness but now, he still sought vengeance to a killer assassin who killed many people within the castle walls, including his father.

A cold breeze soon fluttered through the air, causing the queen to shudder and wrap her arms around herself for heat. It was odd, it was never cold within Wonderland, it never snowed or rained. It was only was sunny as though since the land was full of happiness it never had a cool day for it was all brushed away.

'Anything the matter, your majesty?' asked a voice from beside her. It was a male voice and it sounded so full of concern. She quickly turned to the sound of the voice to see something rather shocking; it was Dodge.

Alyss quietly shook her head as he sat beside her, she could still see her dark haired friend and her play many games around the castle when they were young. Even helping him fight against The Cat, but her favorite memory was a simple one but very special to her. The night of the ball in her old home, where she was wearing a mask to hide who she was, and was soon to be wed to Prince Leopold.

The most exciting part of this was the fact that he wore the same mask as her beloved at the time and danced with her as though it was truly him. The simple way of distinguishing him was the three scars located on his left cheek. Every time she gazed upon them, she twitched in thought, that was from the day that she had lost everything she held close.

'You seem so lost... Can I do anything to make you feel better?'

'Yes, you can...I remember a while ago on how you snuck into the ball and danced with me. I wish to dance with you again.' Smiled the queen as she stood up from the dark earth leaving an imprint on where she sat. Dodge's face was filled with shock, was he really up to breaking the laws again? Nevertheless, of course, denying a request from the queen could get you executed.

The young guard simply bowed before her as though he was offering to dance. Alyss quickly bowed and approached him, happily for she could not forget about this exact moment. Dodge moved his hand around her waist pulling her close. Slowly the two of them began to dance as the flowers surrounding them began to sing a beautiful ballad for the two of them. It was indeed another moment she may never forget.

Nevertheless, within the distance they were being watched, by Bibwit Harte. He knew that the Queen and the Guard had emotions for one another but it was against the laws. In addition, since the Jack of Diamonds was now banished from her Queendom, she would be forced to forced t rule alone. Though truly, Bibwit never wanted his beloved Alyss to be alone for much longer for everyday she was alone, the tutor could see it very well; everyone who knew Alyss saw it as well and did not enjoy watching suffer as she is at this moment.

* * *

Madi: Wasn't that Sad?

Sakura: Wait...The Hatter isn't insane anymore?

Madi: No Silly! He's a happy body guard. Well...he's actually really serious. You'll learn more about him in later chapters.

Sakura: Oh Boy...

Madi: Now please R&R and it will make me very happeh!

Sakura: Try to avoid flaming though because they hurt. In fact, just don't flame at all.

Madi: NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Sapphire

Madi: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! We have returned to haunt you!

Sakura: You mean that you are back to haunt them...

Madi: Either or...now...I got an idea for the disclaimer.

Sakura: Oh?

Madi: Use characters from the story!

Sakura: How?  
Madi: Here (puts a bunch of names within a top hat and shakes it up) Pick a name!  
Sakura: draws a name It says...Dodge Anders!

(A Spot light points to Dodge)

Dodge: Do I have to?  
Madi: DO IT!

SFX: DOOOOOOOM!

Dodge: Madison does not own any of the characters in The Looking Glass Wars, we belong to Frank Beddor. Now please save me man.

Madi: hahahahahha! You funny Dodgey, Now let's start with the story line!

* * *

Redd wandered the inside of the Heart crystal for many years, becoming even more bitter than she was years ago. She was now immortal and yet, all she is now for that matter was an idea. On the other hand, this could come to her advantage.

Behind her, the violent assassin fallowed her it was The Cat. His human-like characteristics twirled amongst the darkness. He too was now a memory or an idea more or less very much like his queen.

The false queen soon froze in mid air; she saw the one thing that would pull her out of this dark mess. A young Wonderlander, with silver hair and crystal blue eyes, this child would be her ultimate inspiration to regain her throne and to destroy Alyss and all who fallowed her.

A twisted smile formed upon her face, it was abnormal of her to smile. But she didn't care, her malevolence plot would soon come into play and she would have the true power not her niece, not any other member of the Heart family. Of course now...the only problem would be getting the child to have these wicked thoughts. The only idea that Redd had was to invade the child's dreams.

A young child soon lay down upon the bed as she prepared to sleep. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled for a moment as she drifted asleep unaware of what awaited her within her dreams. For the next time she should wake, she may end up being a completely different person.

Everything seemed to be dark and the child could not move. It was as though she were trapped. She attempted to call for assistance but her voice seemed to be locked within herself not willing to escape. At that moment a dark red light glowed as a woman formed in front of the child, it was Redd. Behind the previous queen, The Cat fallowed purring happily, as he walked. The child did not struggle, as Redd was now an inch infront of her, with a wave of the cruel woman's hand the child was able to move freely now, not like before.

'What is your name young one?' asked Redd with the kindest voice she could conduct, though it felt like someone set her throat of fire as she spoke. Redd kindly reached for the young girl's hand and helped her up.

'My name is Sapphire, what is yours?' asked the silver haired child with a happy smile on her face. She was completely unaware of Redd's behavior from 5 years previous. For that matter, the child would have only been two when she had rule.

'I am Redd, and I see great potential within you, young Sapphire.'

'Really? But I am simply a commoner within the Queendom of Alyss.' Modestly whispered Sapphire as she looked nervous now with a shuffle of her feet. Redd twitched at the word Alyss and Queendom within the same sentence it was not sane. But then again, nothing seemed sane anymore.

The cruel smile upon Redd's face once again formed and held out her hand. If Sapphire trusted her, she would take her hand and Redd would guide her through the mutiny of the queen. Although, if Sapphire refused, there would be much agony to pay within this innocent dream.

Sapphire hesitated on taking Redd's hand; she could figure something was very suspicious about this situation. She was not sure if it would be logical to fallow her ruling, for her mother had told many stories of the pain and suffering of the people. Soon enough their hands met causing a brilliant light to form.

Sapphire shot up within a second, sweating and shocked. She felt different, as though she was a completely different person. A menacing grin filled her face and she giggled and cackled, someone was going to suffer now, that would end up being Alyss for she now wanted revenge upon Wonderland and it's precious queen.

'Sapphire! Breakfast is served!' called a voice from downstairs, which sounded as though it was her mother. Sapphire's grin wiped off her face and she quickly got dressed in a ruby red dress, which magically floated out of the closet. Sapphire had gained the power of imagination.

'I am coming mother...' Grinned Sapphire as she began to toy with her thoughts, this was going to come to her advantage these would soon make her powers more brilliant than before.

Shortly a small orange and white kitten wandered up the stairs purring with every step it took. Sapphire gazed upon the kitty as it rubbed against her leg, she realized that the feline had changed as well.

'So my little assassin has decided to join me now hmmmmm? Well I always like having some company.' Grinned the young girl as she went down to pet her new kitten, The Cat simply grinned along with his new master.

Red clouds soon began to form in outside within the distance, today was the day that Redd and The Cat had returned to Wonderland.

Madi: Hey! It's shorter!

Dodge: You ruined the innocence of a little girl!

Sakura: And the Kitty! ;; I love that kitty...

Madi: But... But...That's what the readers want! Suspense! poses

Dodge: I should hurt you.  
Sakura: I say hat often to her...but she doesn't listen at all!

Dodge: draws out sword Now she will suffer.

Madi: OO Well Folks...Please R&R for more greatness from Wonderland! runs

Dodge: chases Madi

Sakura: here kitty kitty! looks for the cat


	3. Bibwit's Advice

Madi: (bleeding from cuts)

Sakura: (mending Madi's wounds) You are an idiot...

Madi: He didn't look that tough.

Sakura: HE'S PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

Madi: So? We have a chapter to spit out now let's do this.

Sakura: (draws name out of the top hat) Hatter Madigan!

Spotlight: (falls on Hatter)  
Hatter: (bows politely)

Madi: Please sir, Do the disclaimer...

Hatter: Young Madison does not own any of the Characters within the story of The Looking Glass wars but in fact, Mr. Frank Beddor does, She could not own the character for her brain capacity is too small to ever think of it.

Sakura: (applauding) Well Said!

Madi: Abuh?

Sakura: let's move onto the fic now.

* * *

Bibwit Harte began to pace back and forth within his study in thought, mumbling to himself as he went. His long blue ears were still attentive as he sauntered to one bookshelf back to the other.

He wished now that he could allow the twenty five year old queen and the thirty one year old guard were able to wed. For after seen the dance that was performed within the Garden, it saddened him even more to think that she would not be allowed to be wed with him.

The sound of footsteps stopped his train of thought at that moment. Who could it be? No one ever entered his study when the door was closed; it was as though it were a forbidden rule. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the young and passive Molly.

Molly was very much like Hatter, except she was a halfer. A halfer was known to be half Civilian and half Millinery, known to be sneaky, but that was not Homburg Molly. Yet, she was probably one of the strongest of her kind for she trained and enjoyed being the queen's security. Her nutmeg brown eyes looked at the tutor with confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

'What's up, Babi?' questioned the young protector as she sat down in her chair looking at one of the books located beside her. She was indeed a good person for she was born with the assistance of Bibwit, so naturally Bibwit was indeed like a father to her.

'I'm simply worried about the Queen...'

'Why would you do a thing like that? She's a big girl now; she can take care of herself.' At that moment Molly had made a good point, Alyss was old enough now to make her own decisions, but the question was would she think with her heart or her mind.

The wise tutor simply gave Molly the smile she had given many people her age or when they were that age anyways. You will learn when you are older, that is simply what his face said. Nevertheless, she was eighteen but she had a lot to learn until she was able to comprehend the world around her. For with his aging eyes he had seen many things that happened even back in the day of Alyss's great-great grandmother.

Alyss and Dodge's dance soon ended as the ballad the flowers were once singing began to die down. Once a silence arose, they remained very close for neither of them wanting to let go of them. The feeling seemed to make both of them feel tingly warm and inside.

'Your Majesty?'

'Don't call me that...I do have a name' replied Alyss as she soon pulled away from their grip as she was staring into his magical hazel colored eyes. She saw that the coldness within him was quickly melting within him. He was gorgeous now; she could see it quite well. She did always hate it when he called her "Majesty" even when she was little she hated it when she was called "Princess".

'Sorry, I forgot. But um...' His voice sounded extremely nervous now then it did before. He wanted to express himself to her but he knew, she was a queen and he was a guard. His duty was to protect her not to fall in love with her, if he got his emotions entangled with her the worst could happen.

'But?'

'For some reason red clouds are heading this way. From the west it seems.' Corrected Dodge, his thoughts soon disappeared about the current situation and drew over to the sight of the toxic clouds.

Alyss's face filled with concern as she watched the clouds grow closer. It had been ages since any clouds appeared, from anywhere for that matter. She continued to watch them closely as they grew closer towards them.

'Dodge, get Bibwit. And hurry.' Ordered Alyss as her hands began to shake violently for her suspicions may actually be correct. Dodge quickly ran to the inside of the Palace for he sensed the evil as well.

Once inside he bolted towards the study, for a thirty one year old he was indeed faster than most his age. Finally, he reached the door, which was closed though instead of turning the doorknob he broke the door down causing Bibwit and Molly to jump out of their skin practically.

'Mr. Anders! Do you have any self respect!' screamed Bibwit in a frustrated manner. That was simply a new door and the tutor hated how Dodge tended to use his barbaric over using his common sense.

'Alyss senses something! And she needs your assistance!' replied Dodge in the same tone as the long eared tutor. Suddenly Bibwit's face was filled with worry and concern, Alyss could only sense stuff when horrid things were about to happen and this was indeed a sign.

The three of the former Alyssians quickly dashed down the hallway heading to assist Alyss. For they did not wish to underestimate her predictions for they may add up to something very important and yet very rare. Fear was the only emotion that was filling inside the large castle walls as though all the happiness was sucked into a vacuum and would not be released. Though the clouds drew closer, the worst was soon to be expected and should never be ignored.

* * *

Madi: (with Kleenex) That was indeed very touching...

Hatter: What? The clouds or Alyss?

Madi: Alyss, she wants to express herself! I can see it within her eyes!

Sakura: You know you are ruining the pairing...  
Madi: Well the pairing could be someone completely different. I mean I could be using Hatter.

Hatter: Excuse me?  
Madi: I said nothing...;

Sakura: So please R&R if you want more and to see Madi to suffer more pain from the rest of the characters.

Madi: EXCUSE ME!


	4. The Journey Begins

Madi: (singing) It's Letter Time It's Letter Time!  
Sakura: We get letters, when did this happen?  
Madi: It is more like...Reviews we get from our folks who have any questions or concerns about my fic.

Sakura: When did you start doing this?

Madi: Just started actually

Sakura: Well you can answer them at the end of this fic... Can we bring in someone now?  
Madi: SURE! (mixes up the names in the top hat)  
Sakura: (draws name) It's the Blue Caterpillar!

Madi: l(ooks at the slip of paper) But He's not even in the Fic yet!( throws name back in) Pick someone else...  
Sakura: (draws another name) We have...Redd? Please don't let her come on!

Madi: Why not? (cocks head to side)  
Sakura: she scares me ;;

Madi: She's not that bad...  
Redd: ARRGH! Where's my double latte I ordered!

Madi: O.o I see your point...Then I will do it...I Madison Adams Do not own The Looking Glass Wars or any of it's characters For if I do... It would be the Great Canadian novel.

Sakura: bursts out laughing Sorry...now one with the fic. (wiping tears)

* * *

Slowly Sapphire wandered the crowded Wonderland streets, where many mini-shops were with many shopkeepers screaming to sell their product. Tasty tarts seemed to be a popular selection within these busy streets. The Cat who fallowed behind her in the kitten form hissed at the sight of a poster with the face of Alyss on her. 

'Oh Cat...Don't give us away.' Smiled the young child as she picked up her feline, once in her arms she began stroking the orange and white fur softly causing the purring mode to begin.

Now the only thing she was missing was an army. Sadly, no one would wish to join her mutiny against the city's beloved queen. She continued to wander as she kept an eyes open for anyone or anything to help her. A thought struck her head only to realize where she would have to look elsewhere, outside the city walls.

'Perhaps the Chessboard Desert?' questioned The Cat as he continued to cuddle up to his queen inside a child's body. A grin formed on the girl's face and she nodded with agreement.

The Chessboard Desert was indeed one off the most dangerous places within this world. There was of course one good thing about this land, the strongest rested amongst the land. Another advantage she would have would most likely have to be the intelligence the people had, for they were all very gullible and unclever.

A mode of transportation would be the next concern that arose before her, could she simply ask to use one of the carriages. No, that would be oddly suspicious; she would need a massive monster of a machine and sneaky at the same time. But what?

'What could we use for transportation to visit "Grandma"?' question Sapphire to her kitten though it seemed she was questioning herself aloud. She soon snuggled her kitten, as she seemed to look very upset, in a result of this act a few Wonderlanders stopped on what they were doing previously and looked at Sapphire.

Sapphire was indeed very adorable especially when her bright blue eyes began to water up. A woman walked over to her and bent down to her eye level to see why she seemed so upset. Sapphire quietly looked up and wiped some of her false tears away.

'What's the matter little one?'

'My Grandma is sick and I have to go visit her in the Chessboard Desert. But I don't have anyway to get their.' Lied Sapphire as she continued to keep her innocents open and free, she did not want her dark side to be realized just yet. Not until her reign will come into play, only then.

'Where's your Parents? Couldn't they take you?' Asked the assisting woman, Sapphire's face could only pale away at that point. What she did to her mother and father was not exactly something you would tell anyone off the street. For she was now a murderer, how she killed her parents was indeed very gruesome. Sapphire closed her eyes to remember on what happened.

To the elder Wonderlanders they were unable to move as their daughter stood before them, with her eyes complete red without any pupils. The parents soon began to struggle but it was no use, nothing could free them from their impending doom.

'Sapphire! Let us down! Please!' pleaded the woman as tears began to drip down her face with fear in every drop. The young child could only cackle; that laugh did not belong to a young seven year old but a woman. Redd had complete control over the innocent child who stood before them.

'Sapphire no longer exists! I am your new daughter.'

'And who are you?'

'I am Redd,' replied Redd to the father's inquiry, those were the last words that this family was able to hear. With a quick gasp realized from the captives death soon reached them. The power of imagination that Redd possessed was now realized, ripping the parents as though they were pieces of paper.

Blood covered room now and the remaining pieces of them fell to the ground. Redd slowly bent down and covered her own finger with their blood and licked it off. It was sweet and yet bitter, with the taste of metallic within it. A grin formed on her face as she soon left the home never planning to return.

'They were murdered during the War of Redd.' Cried Sapphire as she covered her face with her sleeve, rather than crying she was actually laughing, how dumb could this woman actually be? The woman gave her a tight hug and stroked the silver hair. At that moment, The Cat squealed for he was in the middle causing the hug to break.

'Aw...I'm sorry Scuzzy' smiled Sapphire as she continued to pet her cat. The Cat's face was now in shock; his new name was now Scuzzy? That was not the name of a killer, that name was meant for kittens and old fat cats. He was still young and agile, he could even do back flips if he really wanted to.

The young woman soon offered Sapphire and the kitten a ride with her, for she was headed to the Mushroom Forest and the Chessboard Desert was of course just on the way, this was indeed way too convenient. So naturally, she agreed taking her and "Scuzzy" with her, with an evil grin underneath her childlike face.

* * *

Sakura: AND YOU RATED THIS G!

Madi: I thought it fight under the Category...

Sakura: This should be rated...18A!

Madi: What makes you say that?  
Sakura: Blood! Blood!

Madi: I love this game! Red Rum! Red Rum!

Sakura: You killed off pointless characters...  
Madi: Careful I could get rid of you next.  
Sakura: (gulps)

Madi: Now let us check our fan mail .


End file.
